no_rules_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan's Pet
Ryan's Pet is the third episode of Sunatrons: The Series. Plot Ryan The Robot wants a pet so he won't be so lonely, so he brings home a little, pink furball creature. However, when Ryan goes asleep, everybody has to watch her. Will it be a success Transcript (It starts with Ryan talking to Ripper at the table) Ryan: Hey Ripper, do you think getting a pet would be a good idea? Ripper: Indeed, as long as it doesn't kill or be mean or anything like that. Ryan: Okay. What should I get? Kevin: *Walks in* A dog. Angelica: Probably a bird so I can fly with it. Techguy: How about a uh.... a Gorilla... (Everybody looks at Techguy) Techguy: What? it's has brutal strength. Ryan: Alright guys, i'll make my own choice of what pet I want to get okay? Ripper: Excellent idea Ryan, good luck with the mission of finding a pet. If it tries to kill you, call me, and I will use my blade on it. Ryan: Okay then... see you guys later * He then walks out* (Ryan walks all over town, he goes to the pet store) Store Clerk: Uh.... a robot? Ryan: Yes, i'm Ryan and I want to see what kind of pets I should have. Store Clerk: Okay... well anyways, we got dogs, cats, you know, everything. Ryan: Hmmm * Looks around* Anything interesting? Store Clerk: Well... there is this creature we found. It appears to be a little, pink furball. It sings alot and talks alot.. Ryan: Oooooo. i'll take it * Gives him 200 dollars* Store Clerk: Wow.... i'm actually surprised robots even have money... Ryan: I'm a unique kind * Laughs and picks up the creature* I'll name her.... Milly Store Clerk: Yeah... we checked... it's a female so you're right. So anyways, thank you for shopping at our store. (Ryan walks out) Store Clerk: Man..... first an alive pink furball, now a robot? Oh man... I really need to stop drinking... ( At the Sunatron HQ) Ryan: Guys! I'm home! Carlos: Good, did you bring home a pet? Kevin: Is it a dog? Angelica: A bird? Ryan: Nah... it's a special kind of pet. Sniper: * Puts down sniper* What is it bot? Ryan: I give you.... MILLY!!!!! * Shows them the creature* Carlos: Ooooo... amazing... Angelica: Aw.... she's so cute.... Techguy: Wow... I never seen a creature like this.... hold on... i'll be right back... gotta search this thing up * Walks out of living room* Ripper: That thing looks pretty harmless.... but let's see it's behavior. Gail: Yeah... maybe I can take Milly up in the air with my gravity powers. Ryan: No thanks Gail, anyways... I gotta sleep. My systems feel like it's gonna power down. So * yawns* see ya'll later. Kevin: Good night Ryan. Carlos: Have a nice rest. Kevin: Sooo.... now what? Angelica: * Picks Milly up* I saw we have some fun with Milly. Milly: *Emits a high, pitch screech* Kevin: ARGH!!!! Ripper: MY EARS!!!!! Sniper: Good lord.... that thing almost blew up my eardrums. Nick: Hey! What's going on? What's with the *Sees Milly and pulls out shotgun* Alright creature, let's see what you got against my shotgun! Ripper: Nick don't! She's Ryan's pet! Carlos: Yes, leave her alone. Don't kill her! Drake: * Walks in and sees Milly* Disgusting! What the heck is that pink thing? Carlos: Drake... this is Milly, Ryan's pet. Drake: That thing is adorable, makes me sick! Angelica: Aw come on Drake, that thing is so cute. Drake: That's because you're part angel and i'm part demon. Techguy: * Walks back* Alright guys I found it. Carlos: What is it Techguy? Techguy: Well according to the creature wiki, this thing is from a world full of these creatures known as " Furrians" Ripper: Furrians? Sounds like a furry as a warrior. Komodrox: * Grabs Milly* It's meal time! Carlos: Komodrox no! * Slaps it out of his hand* Komodrox: * Pulls out both axe* What is the meaning of this? I was gonna eat that! Kevin: That's Ryan's pet! Komodrox: oh.... * Puts down axes* My bad... * walks away* Milly: He tried to eat me... what a meanie.. Sniper: Wait... did she just speak? Techguy: Seems like it Sniper. Drake: So.... that thing can TALK!?! Carlos: Looks like it. Milly: And also... * She puffs into a giant fluffball* FLUFFYNESS!!! Ripper: What the? Angelica: Oh my gosh... so cute and fluffy! * Faints* Techguy: Angelica! And also.... furrians can do that... Drake: * Pukes* Oh my gosh... that's foul.... * Calls Pyromar* Pyromar: What is it? You need something to burn? Drake: Yes! Burn this thing * Points at Milly* Pyromar: On it! Carlos: Omar don't! That's Ryan's pet! Pyromar: Oh.... sorry. Milly: It's okay. So.... are you guys like a league? Techguy: Yes, we are the sunatrons. We fight for justice, go on adventures, and visit other places from other worlds... Milly: Woah...... Ryan: * Walks back in* Alright guys, i'm back. How's Milly? Milly: I'm fine... Ryan: She can speak!?! Milly: And I can do this * Sings in a beautiful voice* Zoe: * Walks in and smashes Milly with a book* Ryan: MILLY NO!!!!!!! Techguy: God dang it Zoe! Why did you kill her? Zoe: Because i'm the best singer. Angelica: THAT WAS RYAN'S PET YOU MORON!!! Zoe: Oh... i'm sorry Ryan..... I just get jealous at times... Ryan: No no Zoe, it's cool.... Carlos: Hey Ryan.... at least you got us... Ryan: You're right... I mean... it would be hard to take care of one anyways... Zoe: So... you don't hate me? Ryan: No Zoe, I don't * Hugs Zoe* Zoe: * Hugs back* Drake: Good job Zoe, you have gotten rid of that pest. Techguy: Oh I forgot something! Kevin: What is it Tech? Techguy: It says if furrians get too fluffy, then they explode, which would also explode the HQ. Ripper: Welp... looks like we saved ourselves..... Ryan: Yup. we sure did. * Laughs* Trivia This episode introduces multiple characters. Category:Sunatrons Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Originator156